Chi-93 rifle
The Chi-93 rifle, officially the Type-93 Automatic Rifle, is a bullpup selective-fire assault rifle manufactured by Sugiura Armaments for the Yamatai Imperial Army, the SNLF, local militias and law enforcement, and civilians. The Chi-93 consists of a system of firearms using a common design, including a carbine variant, a standard rifle, and a light support weapon. In 2393, the Chi-93 entered Imperial Army service and became the standard service rifle of the Imperial Army and SNLF, replacing the Chi-14 rifle. The Chi-93's improvements included improved ergonomics, accuracy and durability. In 2400, the Chi-93 was approved for sale to non-military agencies such as provincial military forces, law enforcement, and other governmental bodies such as the Imperial Security Bureau. Later the same year it was also approved for civilian use, earning it nicknames such as the "millennium rifle". The Chi-93 has been widely adopted by organisations and civilians throughout Imperial Space, making it a highly ubiquitous sight, second only to the Type-44 rifle. The Chi-93 began to be phased out in 2489 as the SNLF introduced the Chi-89 rifle. Since 2522, it is currently being phased out in Imperial Army stocks by the Chi-22 rifle, but still remains as the main service rifle for much of the Imperial Army to this day. Overview The Chi-93 rifle is the standard-issue Imperial Army rifle, firing the 5.56x45mm round. Its firing action consists of a proprietary gas system to avoid malfunctions and a short-stroke piston driving an operating rod to force the bolt carrier to the rear. This design prevents combustion gases from entering the weapon's interior, a shortcoming with direct impingement systems. These features increase the reliability and decreases the cleaning time of the weapon. The selector switch is located in the rear of the gun, above the magazine well. Heavily adaptable, the rifle is equipped with multiple accessory rails for various attachments, such as underslung 40 mm grenade launchers and flashlights. Variants The Chi-93 has been converted into three variants for increased versatility. All three variants share the same ammunition feed. Chi-93 (Rifle) This is the base Chi-93 rifle, used as the main service rifle of the Imperial Army and some paramilitary groups, including law enforcement in some provinces. Chi-93i (Carbine) The Chi-93i is a shorter and lighter version of the standard rifle. The Chi-93i is issued primarily to vehicle crews and troops providing security on starships, due to the limited room in naval vessels that would prohibit the full length rifle being used in close quarters. The carbine is also be in use with Army special forces. Wa-93 (Squad automatic weapon) The Wa-93 is a light squad automatic weapon that is often issued to squad machine gunners. It is modified modified from the Chi-93 by adding a longer and heavier barrel, a higher firing rate (800 RPM) and higher effective range (600m). The Wa-93 is often equipped with the 80-round drum magazine. See also *Chi-89 rifle: Similar assault rifle used exclusively by the SNLF and Army Orbital Divers *Chi-22 rifle: Successor weapon to eventually replace the Chi-93. Category:Weapons Category:Yamatai Category:Assault rifles